


My Thunder Buddy

by aestheticfanfiction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Caring Dean Winchester, Cemetery, Character Death, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Siblings, Dean Winchester is Protective of Sam Winchester, Dean talking about the past, Dean visiting sam, Flashbacks, Hospitals, Other, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Has An Illness, Song Inspired, Sweet Dean Winchester, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, back and forth from flashbacks to reality, mentions of Destiel, not wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticfanfiction/pseuds/aestheticfanfiction
Summary: Dean visits sams gravestone and decides to talk to him about the memories they made together.





	My Thunder Buddy

 

**_ Dean's POV_**

 

**_ [present] _ **

I parked the impala on the side of the curb, grabbing the flowers on the passenger seat and heading up the mini hill.

I stopped at a familiar gravestone, the name ' _Sam Winchester'_ was engraved on it. I felt tears already forming into my eyes, making my vision blurry.

"Heya, sammy.." I started off "I uh, brought you these" he holds up the flowers that are in his hand then places them in front of the stone.

"I miss you sam" he felt a cold tear slide down his face, he then decides to sit down in front of the gravestone. "You know I-uh meet someone recently, his name is castiel, I call him cas for short, I talk about you all the time to him, and he makes me happy ya'know? And I love him" Dean chuckles a little "and I also tell him all the things we did together..." Dean smiles at the thought of him and sam, before sam passed.

Each and everyday spent with each other, having fun and enjoying life.

 

***

 

_**[past]** _

"Sammy! Come here I wanna show you something!" 8 year old dean yelled.

"What is it dean?" A 5 year old sam asked.

"I wanna show you how to make a paper plane, my friend charlie showed me it" dean said with a smile. "Come and sit next to me, ill show you how to make one"

Little sam nodded and sat next to his brother, dean then slide a blank piece of paper over to him "ok, first you grab the top corners and fold them in and try to make them even" dean then folds the paper like he said, he looks over at sam who is trying to fold the corners evenly but fails, dean chuckles but then helps.

"here sammy, let me help" dean reaches over and folds the ends for sam.

They continue to make their paper planes, dean helping sam in the process.

When they're done, they headed outside with their planes, "are you ready sammy?" sam nodded his head, then threw his plane in the air, it had flown for only a few seconds until it hit the ground.

"did you see that dean! it flew! it flew!" sam jumped up and down with excitement.

Dean and sam played with there planes until the sun went down, then they were called back into the house for dinner. 

 

***

 

_**[1 year later]** _

"Hey sammy!" 9 year old, Dean called cheerfully, he sat next to sam who was eating his lunch.

"Dean? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" 6 year old sam asked.

"Yeah but, I rather be here with my lil' bro" dean ruffled sam's hair

"Hey not the hair!" Sam joked,

"So... What do you wanna do?" Dean asked

"um.. Wanna play hopscotch?"

Dean nodded and then they went to where the hopscotch was.

"Have you ever played hopscotch?" Sam questioned

"pfff, of course I have!"

Sam then gives him the 'mhm, sure' face, "oh! you don't think I know how to 'hopscotch'? step aside lil' bro, let me show you how a pro does it"

Dean then does the right steps and makes it all the way the end, "hm, impressive, but let me show you how a real pro does it" sam said

Sam walked up to the hopscotch out line, facing frontward, dean is confused as of why sam has not start hopping, until sammy turns around and now his back is facing the hopscotch outline then he went and did the steps backwards and made it all the way to the end.

Dean is eyes wide and mouth hung open surprised,  
"I- wha- How?!"

"It takes a _real_ pro to accomplish that"

"Oh yeah! Then watch this!"  
And before dean could do what he was about to, a teacher had said "Mr. Winchester?! What are you doing out of class!"

"Oh snap! Gotta go sammy!"  
Then dean ran off trying to out run the teacher, and sam was just laughing at his rule breaking brother.

 

_***_

 

_ **[1 year later]**   
_

"Hey dean!" A, 7 year old, sam called

"Yeah?" A, 10 year old, Dean turned his head and saw sam standing by a tree.

"Wanna see how strong I am?" Sam then started to climb the tree, putting both hands on a branch and pushing himself up to sit on it.

When he finally got up on the brach, he gave dean a proud smile.

"ok, well, do you wanna see how tough I am?" Dean stood up from where he was sitting on the grass, then he spotted a bee on a flower, he smirked and went to go pick it up between his fingers "look" he held up the bee that was in between his fingers to sam.

He had a proud smile on his face until the bee had stung him in the middle of his hand "ow! you son of a- AH!" he looked up from his hand, where the bee had stung him, to see two bees, then two bees turned into four bees.

Dean ran around the front yard until he decided to run inside, when he made it inside he could here sam laughing.

He heard the door open and saw sam standing there

"tough huh?" He said, then started to laugh again.

"shut up and go get me a Band-Aid"

when sam went to the other room he couldn't help but laugh at himself too.

 

_***_

 

_** [1 year later] ** _

They were enjoying life, until today, something horrible happened.

8 year old, Sam and 11 year old, dean were outside in the front yard playing football.

"Go long sammy!" Dean called

Sam was walking backwards, going farther away from dean, then dean threw the football.

"I got it! I got it!" Sam yelled

But he missed.

Sam sighed and went to go pick up the football, he had a weird feeling in his stomach, like he was gonna throw up right then and there, but he just shook it off.

He walked up to the football, bending down to pick it up until

he coughed.

He coughed again and again and again, until blood was dripping from his mouth, he didn't know what do. So he tried to call deans name.

"D-Dean" sam called, who is now falling on his knees and still coughing up blood.

"Sam? Sammy whats wrong?!" Dean started running towards sam, "samm- oh my god sam!" Thats when he saw the blood coming from sams mouth and all over the grass in front of sam.

He picked up sam, bridal style, and carried him inside the house. "MOM! DAD!" dean called for his parents, because he didn't know what to do either.

"What is it hon- oh my gosh sam!" Mary, their mother, said "what happened?!" She asked.

"I dont- we were- we were just playing football!" Dean answered

"Honey, its ok, just get him into the impala and ill meet you out there with your dad and were gonna go to the hospital" I did what my mom said and carried sam to the impala.

Moments later my mom and dad came out of the house, then we drove to the hospital.

 

_***_

 

Dean and his parents were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting to go see sam.

"Mom? How much longer?" Dean asked.

"I don't know honey, Im-" and before Mary could finish, the doctor came.

"You guys are welcome to see sam now" He, the doctor, said with a smile and was already walking back to lead the way to sam's room.

I was the first one to stand up and was right behind the doctor.

When we finally get to the room, he opens the door for me. Thats when I see sam in the hospital bed, awake, and I feel my eyes start to tear up, when I see him with all these monitors and machines around him.

I feel the doctor tap me on the shoulder, "why don't you sit with your brother, I have to talk with you parents" I just nod and  walk toward sam.

I pulled up a chair and sit next to sam, he gave me a smile that made me feel like crying.

"Im... so sorry sammy" I dropped my head, not wanting to make eye contact with him and thats when my tears started to fall, I couldn't hold them back anymore.

"For what dean?" He asked

I brought my head up and said, "for letting this happen to you! If I knew you were sick I-I could of done something!"  
I felt more tears stream down my face.

"Its not your faul-"

"Yes it is my fault!" Dean said, cutting off sam "I'm your big brother! Im supposed to watch over you! Make sure nothing happens to you!... And I failed..."

"Dean... Please don't blame your self for this, I didn't even know I was sick! If I was sick I would of told you! You know that"

Before dean could answer back, the doctor came back in, I heard my mother crying out in the hallway.

"You should go see your mother" the doctor said

I nodded then headed outside into the hallway, the doctor back inside with sam, "mom? Whats wrong?" I asked, she looked up from her hands tears streaming down her face. Then she gave me the tightest hug, I hugged her back of course, then I asked again.

"mom? Whats wrong?" I said, breaking the hug.

"Its- its your brother" she started "he's-" she bursted into tears again  "he's not gonna be alive much longer.."

Thats when my heart shattered, "wh-what do you mean?!" I questioned.

"He's only gonna be alive for two months"

I started to cry, crying harder then ever, I cant lose my brother?  
I don't know how ill live! I need him by my side! Were like batman and robin! And batman cant be batman without his robin!

Thats when the doctor came back out of the room, me and him made eye contact. "You cant do anything to help him?!" I asked,

"Im sorry but no, we have tried everything we could to try and keep him alive"

"WELL TRY HARDER!" now I was yelling "I NEED MY BROTHER! I- I CANT LIVE WITHOUT HIM!" I ran back inside sam's room, more and more tears coming down my face.

I wiped my eyes and sat down next to sam, I grabbed his hand "sammy... say you'll never let go"

"wha-"

"Just..." Dean cutting off sam, taking a deep breath. "Just please say you'll never let go"

"Ill never let go"

 

_***_

 

**_[Two Months Later ]_ **

Dean has been by sam's side for the past two months, holding his hand for the past two months.

They never knew which day sam was gonna pass, but they knew it was gonna be soon, it has already been two months, and dean is not ready to loose his brother.

They already told sam he was gonna die, it wasn't easy to tell him. He was scared. I would be to, I mean, dying at a young age and not being able go get married or have kids or non of that. But at least you get to go to a happier place.

"What do you think heavens like, dean?" Sam asked, breaking the silence between them.

"I don't know sammy, hopefully a better place then here" dean said, then turned his head to look at sammy who was chuckling a little.

"Are you gonna be ok?"

"honestly, I think Ill be alright, I'll visit you every day, ill bring you flowers, your favorite toys, and ill even read to you" I said with a smile. I earned a little smile back from sam.

I looked up at sam's heart monitor, it was going down every minute, the line getting flatter.

"Please sammy.. Stay with me..." Dean said, trying not to cry

"I-Im trying d-dean..." Sam spoke, his voice getting lower, his eyes starting to close.

I squeeze his hand, he squeezed back lightly.

Sam's eyes fluttered open, to look at dean one last time,

"D-Dean.. I love you, you are the best brother a-anyone could ever h-have" he smiled lightly, trying to keep his eyes open.

"I love you too, sammy, you are the most amazing, outgoing little brother I or anyone could ever have" Sam smiles at dean one last time a tear streaming down his face, he closes his eyes.

"No, sam please, please not yet" dean cries out, but before dean could do anything else, he hears the flatline, which means sam is gone. "No! Please! Sam! Sam come back! Please! Not today!"  
I hit the button on the side of his bed to signal the nurse to come, then I run towards the door and call my parents and doctors.

When I sees doctors and nurses coming I go back to sam.

"Please sammy, I cant live without you" Tears are streaming down my face, I cried harder than before, if thats even humanly possible,

"Mr. Winchester, were gonna have to have you wait in the hall or the waiting room" sam's doctor said

"He's my brother! He needs me! I need to stay with him!"

"Please, we need you to wait until were done"

"No! Im gonna- NO PLEASE!!" Now i was getting pulled out of the room by my parents and a nurse. "PLEASE I NEED TO STAY WITH HIM!" my face is covered in tears, I stop fighting back and go and hug my mom.

I let go of my mom and look into sam's room, the door wide open, I see doctors and nurses all around him

I hear the doctor say, "time of death, 4:35 pm, Tuesday, March 19, 1991"

And thats when I knew he was gone. 

 

_***_

 

**_[back to the present day ]_ **

Dean wiped his tear that had fallen on his face, he could remember holding sam's hand for the last time, like the feeling was still there on his hand.

He remembered the day sam died, like it was just yesterday.

"Well I- uh, better get going, Cas is probably wondering where I am"

I stand up, dusting off my pants, "bye, sammy. See you later"

Then I kissed my fingers on my right hand then placed it on sam's stone.

**Author's Note:**

> song:  
> https://youtu.be/-5JMoFxRSpg


End file.
